Sexo, pudor y lagrimas
by Janice Joplin
Summary: Después del asesinato de Orochimaru, Sasuke decide continuar con su venganza, reúne cuidadosamente a su equipo al cual lo bautiza con el nombre de Hebi, este tiene cual tiene como principal objetivo la búsqueda y asesinato de Itachi
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Después del asesinato de Orochimaru, Sasuke decide continuar con su venganza, reúne cuidadosamente a su equipo al cual lo bautiza con el nombre de Hebi, este tiene cual tiene como principal objetivo la búsqueda y asesinato de Itachi Uchiha, para tener óptimos resultados Sasuke debe volver a Konoha con un falso arrepentimiento, mas tarde se dará cuenta que su corazón se esta entregando a nuevos sentimientos que desatan una serie de acontecimientos donde el amor y la pasión son protagonistas que van enlazadas a un gran sufrimiento, donde una persona que antes no tenia sentimientos va a experimentarlos de la forma mas drástica posible.

**Capitulo No1**

**Ya no eres útil.**

Ya no quedaba nada por aprender, todo el poder que quería lo estaba logrando de una forma u otra, el camino que había escogido, siguiendo a aquel ser perverso y retorcido le repugnaba, fingía todo el tiempo estar totalmente seguro de entregarle su cuerpo como contenedor, alimentando los sueños y las ambiciones de aquella serpiente blanca, a veces le divertía y se burlaba de lo estúpido que era, para Sasuke Uchiha lo mas importante era su venganza, el orgullo de su clan que corría por sus venas, tampoco podía permitir que ese ser tan repulsivo siguiera con vida, ahora que lo había decidido necesitaba retomar su búsqueda, ya era lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentarse a su hermano, ya no era un estúpido niño miedoso y era hora de enfrentar su destino, ya debía actuar, se encamino hacia el inicio de su verdadera venganza.

En Konoha el ambiente estaba normal, las personas iban y venían con sus quehaceres, llevando una vida tranquila y sin muchas preocupaciones, los días eran cálidos y reconfortantes, los niños jugaban en las praderas, todo iba en una absoluta paz en la que estaban envueltos los habitantes, a excepción de algunas personas que entrenaban sin descansar, todo el esfuerzo que podrían dar era valido para ver cumplido un sueño difícil mas no imposible de alcanzar.

Naruto desafiaba los limites a los que podía llegar el cuerpo humano, se sobre esforzaba sin cesar, entrenando cada día hasta que sus fuerzas le fallasen cayendo finalmente desmayado, nada era suficiente para el, debía mejorar a toda costa, todo lo que quería era devolver a un amigo que caía en la oscuridad sin posibilidad alguna de salvación, maldecía cada vez que fallaba en su intento de mejorar su técnica, sintiéndose frustrado y humillado. – Demonios. Mascullaba entre dientes al sentir la rabia recorriendo sus venas, cuánto tiempo seguiría así, si en verdad quería cumplir con su palabra y su sueño debía superarlo lo más pronto posible, quería ver feliz a su querida amiga, necesitaba retornar a la época en la cual estaba su mejor amigo, también tenía como objetivo no volver a solicitar la ayuda de aquella bestia que tenia sellada en su interior, no quería ser controlado por aquella bestia asesina que al salir le hacía perder el control entrando en una sed de sangre que cobraba como victimas a los seres más cercanos a él, anhelaba proteger y mantener los vínculos que consiguió con tanto esfuerzo, no dejaría que se rompieran tan fácilmente, pero tampoco se podía matar, su resistencia era única, pero ya se estaba cansando y estaba en el límite, lo mejor era descansar un poco, con todos estos pensamientos hizo un último esfuerzo y se iría a dar un paseo para despejar un poco su mente.

Todos los esfuerzos del joven ninja eran observados cuidadosamente por una chica que todos los días le llevaba píldoras de soldado, se sentía impotente e inútil, no podía ayudarle más, solo se limitaría a llevarle las píldoras, las preparaba con la más profunda admiración y entusiasmo, no pensaba que llegara a preciar a aquel muchacho, antes no lo soportaba y ahora es su mejor amiga, su mente viajaba hacia el pasado, rememorando aquellas épocas en las que ella empezaba a enamorarse de él, a ella le importaba demasiado, aquel amor que de alguna forma la hizo crecer, sabía que no era algo pasajero, llego a comprender su soledad, sus sentimientos aunque él no lo hiciera igual, en aquella época era una chica débil y tal parece que todavía lo sigue siendo, ¿Por qué no puede hacer cosas más grandes? Si hubiese sido más fuerte tal vez el no se habría ido, la melancolía llenaba su pecho, recordaba la ultimas vez que se vieron, el era tan diferente, frio y calculador, le dolía saber que él estaba seguro de entregar su alma a la oscuridad ¿Aun quedaba algo de esperanza? A veces lo dudaba y la persona que se la devolvía era su gran amigo Naruto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la persona que menos esperaba.

-Hola. Sai la saludaba

-Hola…. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pensé que Naruto estaba aquí pero al parecer llegue un poco tarde.

-Se fue hace un rato, tal vez está comiendo Ramen

-Eso es lógico… ¿Sakura?

-¿Si?

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por la expresión de tu rostro…no sé cómo llamarle.

-No sé de donde sacas eso, solo estaba pensando.

-Es que en un libro leí que….

-No todo debes aprenderlo de los libros, me tienes harta, en vez de estar desperdiciando el tiempo deberías tratar de vivir las cosas por ti mismo, el día que lo logres, sabrás que los libros no tienen todas las respuestas.

Salió de allí a toda prisa, estaba molesta, no era por Sai, se había desquitado con el de la peor manera, lo dejo allí y lo único que este pudo decir en un susurro que ella no pudo escuchar gracias a su huida fue lo siento, Sakura necesitaba desahogarse, no deseaba hacerlo en su casa ya que esta se encontraba vacía, ella ya vivía sola y sabia que si se iba para allá se asfixiaría en su propia tristeza, tampoco deseaba que alguien de la aldea la viera, en especial Naruto, lo haría sentir mal, ya lo logro con Sai, no cobraría mas victimas por su amargura, se fue a una parte algo alejada, se sentó en la hierba y dejo que esa melancolía saliera, lloro amargamente por unos cuantos minutos, tendría que disculparse con Sai, el no merecía que ella lo tratara de esa forma, se levanto y se encamino hacia su casa.

Caminaba lenta pero decididamente por los pasillos oscuros de aquella habitación, cada minuto se volvía importante para él y le haría un favor a Konoha, se detuvo en frente de una habitación que estaba cerrada, estaba levemente iluminada, pronto daría el primer paso que lo llevaría más rápido a su venganza, abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación, allí se encontraba la serpiente blanca, estaba postrado en su cama, estaba un poco débil debido al rechazo del cuerpo que poseyó antes, en su mirada se veían las ansias en su rostro, lo que le causaba repugnancia a Sasuke, una pequeña imperceptible y perversa sonrisa curvo su rostro, llego el momento.

Orochimaru no aguantaría tanto, necesitaba el cuerpo de Sasuke lo más pronto posible, de repente interpuso sus brazos los cuales fueron atravesados fácilmente por un rayo, estaba asombrado, esa manipulación de chakra nunca la había visto, tontamente se pregunto de quien se trataba y la respuesta llego a él, Sasuke se veía sereno mientras que un aura despiadada rodeaba su cuerpo.

-Ya no me puedes enseñar nada más. Sasuke estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de su habitacion.

-Sasuke.

-Ahora si puedo ser despiadado, incluso contigo.

Caminaba lentamente hacia la cama mientras que Orochimaru desviaba sus brazos para que no atravesara su cuerpo, el rayo dio contra la pared, la cual también atravesó fácilmente.

-Eres más débil que yo, no hay razón para darte mi cuerpo.

-No seas prepotente.

-¿Prepotente? …¿Entonces por qué te fuiste detrás de mí?

-….

- Lo hiciste porque no pudiste con Itachi, a mis ojos y a los ojos de mi clan cualquier ninja por mas genio que sea es un mediocre y tu lo eres, juegas a ser Dios buscando la razón de la existencia…..me repugnas…al terminar de mencionar estas palabra siguió con su cometido.

Salía de aquella habitación llena de sangre, la batalla no fue muy difícil y lo elimino, ahora tenía el camino libre para cumplir con su destino, se encontró con Kabuto, el cual estaba confundido con la identidad de Sasuke, el despejo sus dudas dejándole una visión terrible de lo sucedido, ahora se encaminaría a buscar aquel ser que era objetivo de todo su odio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo No 2**

**Un nuevo destino**

Aun seguía por los pasillos de aquel escondite oscuro, necesitaba moverse rápido y con cautela, el haber estado al lado de Orochimaru le sirvió para pensar y planear mejor las cosas, sabia que a este lo seguían ninjas a los cuales seducía con poder y con mentiras para que les sirviera como perros fieles, otros estaban en contra de su voluntad, sirviendo como conejillos de indias para los brutales experimentos que realizaba, todo con el despreciable propósito de "descubrir la verdad de este mundo" solo jugaba a ser Dios sin ningún sentido como tal, Sasuke era consiente que el le siguió, pero sus razones eran distintas, necesitaba entrenar con alguien que no tuviese piedad, no necesitaba un ejemplo, solo necesitaba poder, así que no echaría de menos al sanin, solo había tenido un maestro y ese era Kakashi aunque la verdad ya no le importaba, entre sus asuntos no estaba la hoja, por el momento, llego a donde quería llegar, estaba dentro del laboratorio, mientras caminaba veía el instrumental quirúrgico, las camillas, las sierras, los envases donde guardaban toda clases de cosas, todo perfectamente ordenado por Kabuto, era obsesivo con el cuidado de sus instrumentos, finalmente llego al frente de un estanque en forma de cilindro el cual corto en dos, aquel liquido salió de inmediato, de repente este iba tomando forma hasta que finalmente dejo ver una cabeza.

- ¿Mataste a Orochimaru?

- Si…he venido a liberarte.

- Veo que me ganaste… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Necesito que vengas conmigo, voy a formar un equipo para una misión.

- ¿Quién mas va a ir?

- Karin y Jugo.

- Ambos me fastidian….reconsidéralo.

- Vístete…nos largamos.

- Siempre hablando como si fueras el jefe…primero podemos ir a otro lugar.

Estaba dando un pequeño paseo por la aldea, la culpa no la dejaba en paz, no debió ser tan grosera con Sai, después de todo el se esforzaba mucho por entender las emociones humanas, tampoco tenia la culpa de lo que sucedía, por su mente paso todo lo que el pobre sufría cada vez que hacia el vano intento por crear vínculos con ella y Naruto, su conciencia le carcomía el alma, Sai era lo mas cercano al recuerdo de Sasuke, se parecían demasiado en el físico y en su voz, eso la torturaba un poco, ella tenia que remediar aquella situación de inmediato, para aliviar aquel karma iba a arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas, pero ¿Cómo haría?...no le prepararía algo, sabia que a el no le gustaba como ella cocinaba, pero el solo había probado sus píldoras, de todas formas no se iba a arriesgar a que el hablara mal de sus dotes culinarios ya que terminaría rompiéndole la cara, se desespero de tanto pensar y decidió hablar con el de una vez y por todas no sabia los gustos de su compañero, deseaba hacerlo sentir bien, después de todo el lo merecía de una forma u otra algún intento de amistad por parte de ella, salió de inmediato, necesitaba encontrar a Sai y como todos tenían el día libre lo mas seguro era que estuviese en su casa, estaba a punto de llegar cuando una voz la detuvo.

- Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Deseaba hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Se…que me porte muy mal contigo ayer y quiero…que me…disculpes en verdad no te merecías que te hablara de… esa forma.

- No te preocupes….Eres una mujer y todas son complicadas….exteriorizan su amargura…desquitándose con quien sea…todo estos cambios de humor se deben a sus ciclos…eso lo leí en un libro.

- Apretó los puños, Sai no era muy suave con las palabras, tampoco era prudente, algo le recordó que esto lo hacia inconscientemente, decidió calmarse…dio un pequeño suspiro y decidió no prestarle demasiada atención. – En fin…somos un equipo y debemos llevarnos muy bien, comprendo tus intenciones y sé que no son malas.

-…

- Se que deseas comprender las emociones humanas, tratare de entenderte y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Se repetía una y otra vez…tratare de ser gentil. – Tratare de ser un poco mas paciente contigo, poco a poco te haz ganado la aceptación en el equipo, ¡ah! Y tienes que aprender mas acerca de mujeres, no siempre van a aguantar tus imprudencias. Dicho esto se fue dejando a Sai algo aturdido.

Los días pasaban con total tranquilidad, en Konoha todo seguía igual, la naturaleza seguía su curso, dejando una paz y tranquilidad absoluta a los que habitan allí, Naruto seguía insistentemente con su entrenamiento, se motivaba a si mismo, necesitaba ser cada día mas fuerte para proteger a los seres que apreciaba, estaba totalmente entusiasmado, Sakura trataba de entender a Sai de una u otra forma cada vez que el quería resolver alguna de sus dudas con respecto a lo que leía, sabia que debía experimentar para comprobar pero no sabia por donde empezar, a Sakura le hacia perder la paciencia algunas veces ganándose uno que otro golpe.

Iba caminando con su nuevo compañero y subordinado, pronto llegarían a otro de los escondites de Orochimaru, antes tuvo que realizar otro tedioso viaje que lo llevo a tierras que conocía perfectamente en busca de una espada, aquella que pertenecía a Zabusa, uno de los siete maestros espadachines y coincidencialmente maestro de Suigetsu, al ver el puente y su nombre "el gran Naruto" no pudo evitar esbozar una imperceptible sonrisa, aquellos recuerdos eran evocados desde el fondo de su corazón, pero su odio era mas grande como para rezagarlos, dejándolos una oscuridad absoluta, ahora iba en busca del segundo miembro de su nuevo equipo, faltaba uno mas y tendría su primer objetivo cumplido, después pasaría a realizar el segundo y todo su plan tomaría forma, ya tenia todo perfectamente calculado, la información acerca de su hermano mayor no la desaprovecharía y ya sabia de donde sacarla, solo le quedaba ser paciente, sus planes se cumplirían, su destino estaba sellado.

Suigetsu- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-… ¿Qué?

-¿Para que necesitas armar un equipo?

-Tengo un objetivo y con un grupo pequeño…es más fácil cumplirlo.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Sencillo…desde que me uní a Orochimaru, no perdía mi tiempo, observaba las habilidades de cada shinobi que le servía con o en contra de su voluntad, sabía que no cualquiera le seguía y decidí escoger entre los mas poderosos, soy consiente de sus habilidades y las estudie cuidadosamente.

- Entonces no es necesario ir por Karin…ella le es fiel a Orochimaru, estuvo jugueteando con mi cuerpo a su antojo y lo mas importante…no la soporto.

-Pude escoger a otro…pero ella tiene una habilidad única y bien desarrollada.

Llegaron a aquel escondite y prisión, en aquellas jaulas con barrotes de acero se encontraban personas que anhelaban la libertad, unos ya no tenían esperanza, pero otros aun se mantenían con un ápice de ella, todas estas personas eran torturadas, utilizadas en un sinfín de investigaciones en las cuales hacían con sus cuerpos lo que ellos quisieran, no les veían como personas, para ellos eran ratas de laboratorio, eran inferiores, seres despreciables e insignificantes, a lo lejos se escuchaban pasos acercándose lentamente, uno de aquellos presos decidió echar un vistazo sacando un poco su cabeza entre los barrotes de acero y no podía creer lo que veía, era Sasuke Uchiha y sin la serpiente blanca, lo cual quería decir que sus sueños se cumplirían ese mismo día, ellos seguían su camino en busca de aquella persona, una presencia detuvo sus pasos, era ella, dándoles la bienvenida.

-Parece que los rumores son ciertos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Parece que Sasuke quiere hablar contigo…en vez de estar aquí…deberíamos irnos a alguna habitación…hemos estado viajando y estoy algo cansado… se fueron hacia una de las habitaciones a conversar la voz alterada de la chica resonó en las paredes húmedas de aquel sitio.

-¡¿Qué?! … ¡¿Qué me obliga a ir con ustedes?! Además de la gente que esta encerrada en este sitio.

-Suigetsu…libera a los presos. El chico se paro con pesadez al recibir la orden, mientras que Karin mostraba una mueca de enfado. – Ahora no hace falta ningún guardián… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Nada me obliga!...¡¡De ninguna manera lo hare!!

-Si esa es tu última palabra…probare con otro.

-Si insistes tanto…iré. Estaba recargada contra el picaporte de la puerta, se quito sutilmente los anteojos mientras que se acercaba a Sasuke quien la miraba extrañado por su comportamiento.

-Cambias de parecer muy fácilmente.

-Detrás de esos anteojos y de esa personalidad inestable, se escondía una chica que deseaba a Sasuke de la forma más enfermiza posible, a los ojos de Sasuke, parecía que pensaba que era una de las consentidas de Orochimaru, con ínfulas de jefe, pero la verdad era otra, a ella siempre le había atraído Sasuke de una forma obsesiva, cada vez que le veía, lo observaba dormir escondida entre la oscuridad, es momento debía aprovecharlo, iba a estar junto a el por mucho tiempo, en ese tiempo aprovecharía para enamorarlo quiera o no, pero había alguien que podía interferir en sus planes y ese era Suigetsu, no se soportaban, lo odiaba demasiado, necesitaba por lo menos hacer un intento, se acerco de una forma lenta e insinuante hacia Sasuke.

-Sabes…no necesitamos a Suigetsu, los dos podríamos continuar sin tenerlo…cerca. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su rostro.

-¡No te acerques demasiado! La chica sin hacer caso no se detenía en su acción, pero esta se vio interrumpida por un fuerte golpe que rompió la puerta mostrando a un Suigetsu molesto. - Voy con ustedes una parte del camino. Definitivamente con esas frases tan tontas no los convencería de su falso orgullo.

-Después de un largo viaje hacia donde se encontraba Jugo, Sasuke procedió a convencerlo por medio de los recuerdos de Kimimaro y su deseo por conservar el sueño de Orochimaru…el ya no estaba pero Sasuke podría controlarlo, deseaba quedarse en aquella celda pudriéndose, creyendo inútilmente que se estaba rehabilitando, se odiaba a sí mismo por dañar a personas que no lo merecían, deseaba estar en esa celda hasta que con el paso de los años la soledad y el encierro hicieren parte de su vida aunque ya estaba acostumbrado en gran parte a la soledad en la que vivía allí, Sasuke le ofrecía algo de esperanza, ser parte de algo, no dudaría en aceptarlo y tampoco traicionaría el recuerdo de Kimimaro.

- Los he reunido para hallar y finalmente asesinar a Itachi Uchiha.

- Ya tienes el equipo completo….cual es el paso a seguir.

- Debemos sacar toda la información posible, nuestro nuevo destino es Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola…espero que les guste el capitulo, gracias por los comentarios.**

**Capitulo No 3**

**De vuelta a Konoha**

La noción destino puede entenderse como fatalidad, al sellar toda nuestra vida en un determinismo absoluto, pesan sobre nosotros los mas extraños e inexplicables sucesos, hechos que van conformando nuestra vida, sin poder buscar y mucho menos encontrar el porque de lo que lo nos ha abatido, ante esto sigue nuestra vida con la impotencia o mas bien seguimos creyendo que tenemos que trazarlo todo, nuestra vida esta trazada y cualquier actitud que asumamos ante ella no hará sino confirmar una actitud rebelde e ingenua, la desesperanza que habita en nuestros corazones no puede abatirnos pues somos lo que el destino ha querido que seamos, simplemente no podemos ser libres frente a la rígida cadena de causas y efectos.

Su meta estaba cerca, sus pasos eran bien pensados, cada uno de sus objetivos se cumplían como se debía, Sasuke tenia sus pensamientos claros, era llevado por el destino como si de una corriente se tratase, todo lo que deseo durante tantos años por fin lo iba a cumplir, tenia extrañas sensaciones en su ser, dolor, odio, desamor, soledad, desespero y ansiedad, toda una mezcla de emociones que ocultaban su lado humano para dar paso a un cuerpo vacio en busca de saciar su sed de muerte, necesitaba ir a Konoha a buscar información, la mejor fuente estaba allí, Jiraiya era la persona que mas información recolectaba de Akatsuki, el seguía cada uno de sus movimientos y por lo tanto el sabia mas que nadie donde se encontraba Itachi Uchiha, ya no dudaba en sus actos, fingir seria otro de ellos, le fastidiaba un poco el hecho de humillarse y actuar, tratando de convencer a todos del deseo de volver a su antigua vida, otra vez aguantaría a aquellos perdedores sentimentales, porque no simplemente le dejaban hacer con su vida lo que el quisiera, demasiadas intromisiones en su vida lo desesperarían…pero valía la pena correr el riesgo.

- Estamos a unos cuantos metros de la frontera de Konoha…Sasuke ¿Qué sientes al estar en tu aldea de nuevo? Preguntaba Suigetsu.

- Hmp… Se detuvo. – todos vengan aquí.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No podemos seguir avanzando…desde aquí nos separamos…les comentare el plan a seguir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Karin estaba molesta al tener que separarse de Sasuke

- Los ambu no son tontos y nos pueden detectar si seguimos más allá del límite…mañana partiremos a nuestros respectivos destinos.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Cada uno de ustedes ira a otras aldeas y a otros pueblos a recolectar información, yo iré a Konoha a robar la información de la oficina de la Hokage. Apenas encuentren algo, por más pequeño que sea, nos encontraremos, mañana partiremos en las direcciones respectivas…acamparemos un poco mas adelante.

- Otra vez hablando y mandando como si fueras el jefe…pero no hay de otra… ¡ahh! Karin, tu solo venias parte del camino, mañana podrías irte a donde quieras.

- ¡Eres un idiota! Era uno de esos tantos comentarios que odiaba de él, así que perdiendo su autocontrol, le dio un puño a Suigetsu, este convirtió su cabeza en agua para dejarla frustrada.

- ¡Basta! Sasuke estaba cansándose de ese par.

- El…él empezó. Pronto un pensamiento algo sucio cruzo sus pensamientos. "esta noche serás mío"

Cada una de sus palabras las recordaba, aun seguía en su búsqueda y aunque Sakura le ayudaba no era suficiente, necesitaba experimentar pero no sabía cómo, ella le decía que poco a poco el tendría sentimientos, que estos se daban espontáneamente, leía sus libros una y otra vez, repasando cada fragmento importante, todo lo sabía de memoria, ya sabía cómo comportarse como amigo pero no se sentía conforme ya que no sabía bien la labor de un amigo, de repente recordó algo que le había dicho Sakura días atrás, ahí estaba la respuesta, debía conocer más a las mujeres, en sus lecturas decía que las mujeres son demasiado sentimentales, manifiestan las sensaciones de sus cuerpos con mucha facilidad, el no era una mujer, ese era el problema más grave, pero tal vez si tratase de comprender a una, sabría perfectamente que es un ser humano en todas extensión, en eso le ayudaría Sakura, sabía perfectamente en donde encontrarla, algunas tardes la esperaba cerca del hospital, cuando tenía una de sus tantas preguntas, esperaba pacientemente hasta que saliera y conversaba con ella, algunas veces la enojaba inconscientemente ganándose uno que otro golpe, por fin lograba divisar la silueta de la chica, caminaba lentamente estaba agotada…Todo producto de un día difícil y ocupado deseaba llegar a su casa a descansar, alguien detuvo su lento paso.

- Hola. Ese día Sai se veía nervioso, tenía apretados los puños y una ilegible expresión, pero Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a su compañero de equipo.

Hola…veo que vienes a preguntarme algo, ya se te está volviendo costumbre.

- Yo….yo…quiero…desearía saber algo sobre…mujeres... ¿Podrías ayudarme un poco?

- Estas loco. Decía con su voz cansada. – ¿En que podría ayudarte?

- Tu dijiste que debía comprender un poco mas a las mujeres y tu eres la mujer mas cercana a mi en estos momentos…deseo saber un poco mas…ya que…ustedes…son mas dramáticas con lo que sienten. Sintió como la mirada de Sakura se endurecía, decidió pensar sus palabras detenidamente tratando de calmarla, no deseaba ser golpeado. – Lo…que quiero decir es que…no temen decir o expresar lo que sienten…son mas humanas...y…eso es de admirar. Sakura estaba más calmada.

- Esta bien…te ayudare, solo que hoy no puedo…estoy muy cansada y quiero relajarme…además tengo que comprar algunos dulces…eso seria perfecto.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Esta bien. Ambos se fueron caminando, Sai escuchaba atentamente a Sakura, esa seria otra forma de entenderla, esto era demasiado complicado, mucha información difícil de interpretar para su cerebro, no importaba tendría paciencia.

Miraba el firmamento nocturno, era algo que pocas veces podría apreciar, Sasuke aun no se deshacía de todas aquellas sensaciones, debía admitir que estaba ansioso, por otro lado su ego sufriría, se estaría humillando, aunque sea falso, no dejaría de ser una humillación, sintió una presencia cerca.

- Sal de una vez.

- Soy yo Sasuke.

-¿Karin? … ¿Qué deseas?

- Quiero ir contigo.

- Esa decisión no se discutirá más.

- Estaríamos tu y yo...Solos…podríamos conocernos mejor.

- Sabes que ese no es mi interés…tengo una venganza y no puedo distraerme…vete a dormir.

- Sa…Sasuke. No quiso discutir con el…sabia muy bien que perdería…lo perdería, no necesitaba molestarlo, Sasuke paso por su lado con absoluta diferencia, ya se volverían a ver y ella seria suya, cumpliría las fantasías que tenia con el, solo era cuestión de paciencia, tal vez de vez en cuando podría visitarlo a la aldea.

Faltaba poco para que los rayos del sol iluminaran la aldea, cada uno partió a su destino con la firme decisión de encontrar lo que buscaban en poco tiempo, Sasuke también deseaba que esta parte de su plan terminara lo mas rápido posible, no soportaría mucho en la aldea sosteniendo una mentira, no se podía dar el lujo de fallar y definitivamente no lo haría, estaba decidido, salió rumbo a Knoha, sabia perfectamente que al cruzar el limite de esta seria detenido, no era difícil pasar desapercibido pero en estos momentos esa no era la idea, los ambu sorprendidos lo detuvieron, era extraño que no se resistiera, todo esto era sospechoso pero debían llevarlo ante la Hokage, para llevarlo tuvieron que llamar refuerzos para evitar cualquier sorpresa por parte del Uchiha.

El día era hermoso, Sakura empezaba sus actividades muy animada, había descansado muy bien en su casa, el día iba a ser duro pero ella seguía con ánimos, se dirigía hacia la oficina de la Hokage, ella le había dicho que la necesitaba para que le ayudara a Shizune con unos papeleos, solo ella podría ayudarle, era de su entera confianza, llego al despacho y vio a su maestra dormida sobre el escritorio, sonrió al pensar que ella nunca cambiaria, se acerco y la despertó con cuidado, ya despierta Tsunade le encargo traer los informes de las misiones, los cuales eran demasiados, enseguida fue al cuarto donde se archivaba todo y cargo lo que mas pudo en sus brazos, estaba dispuesta a terminar lo mas rápido posible, iba a paso lento por el pasillo para llegar a la oficina, la enorme carga que llevaba la obligaba a llevar ese paso, no podía ver por la cantidad que llevaba, se estrello con alguien, toda la pila cayo haciéndole agacharse para recogerlos a toda prisa, estaba enojada, el idiota con el que tropezó retraso su trabajo, levanto su mirada y lo que vio la dejo helada una frase algo incomprensible salió de sus labios.

- Sa…Sasuke.


End file.
